


Through Lens

by Kaito1412



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cameraman!cas, model!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito1412/pseuds/Kaito1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just can't keep his eyes of the model, and maybe the model is returning the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Lens

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed

Castiel has never seen another like him. His eyes where the greenest green he had ever seen. His body was perfectly lean. A dusting of freckles was scattered on the bridge of his nose. His lips where full and set in a slight pout.

It wasn't his first photography session with a model, but this was the first he was doing without a supervisor. He was just getting his career started and he couldn't mess this up. He was the youngest to get a internship at his workplace at the age of 18.

"Dean Winchester right?"

"Yup. That’s me." Dean grinned.

"Your pretty young, says here your 17?"

"Mmhmm"

"Is this your first photo shoot?"

"Nah. I've done a few before this."

'Good. This would have been so much harder if he was new.' Castiel thought.

He looked at the sheet. “Says here they want a full portfolio side, face and full body shots.”

"Yeah, manager said something about them wanting to make me a profile on their website."

"I see. Well lets just get right into it." Castiel gestured to the far side of the room where white curtains where draped and ready.

"Just take of your shirt, go stand over there and we can get stared."  
Castiel moved around the room rearranging things and getting his equipment ready. When he finally turned to look at Dean his breath hitched.

He was gorgeous. His skin slightly tan and slightly ripples shaped abs. The jeans he wore hung low on his hipbones and emphasizing the V that dipped below his pants.

Castiel cleared his throat and grabbed his camera. Looking through it he started to adjust it to focus properly on Dean.  
“Ok, just stand there and do your thing.” Castiel said still looking through the camera.

Suddenly gone was the bright cheerful look he had. In its place where eyes that stared hard into the lens as though it was trying to see into the soul of the viewer. His body was relaxed and arms hung lose beside him.

Every few seconds he would shift and make a new pose. The only thing constant was his eyes that never looked away from the lens. Reluctantly Castiel told him to turn to his side effectively ending the soulful staring. In the same methodical method they finished all the pictures requested. Castiel looked through the computer glancing at all the pictures he had taken.

"I’ll send these to your manager." Castiel told Dean.

All he got in return was staring. Suddenly Dean walked forward and pressed his lips into Castiel’s. Their lips melded into each other as the kiss deepened.

"Wh what was that?" Castiel asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"You’ve got very pretty eyes." Dean replied very bluntly, "I want to get to know you. Go out with me?"

"Why me? Your a model I’m just a cameraman." Castiel stated, his face still slightly flushed from the pretty eyes comment.

Deans eyes softened as he looked at Castiel. He grabbed a pen from the table next to them and he took Castiel’s hand in his own.

"Here’s my number." Dean said as he wrote it on the back of the hand. "Call me. Anytime."

He gave Castiel a quick peck on the lips before he turned away. Grabbing his jacket he started to walk out. Just before he reached the door he turned to a stunned Castiel.

"Hopefully that anytime is sooner rather than later." A wink and a wave later Dean walked out the door.

Left behind Castiel fumbled for his phone.


End file.
